Evanescent
by Rogue Pandamonium
Summary: Evanescent, adjective. It means fleeting, impermanent, temporary. "...We aren't invincible." One Titan down, a shock of realtiy to them all. RobxRae with some BBxRae. A work in progress. Rated T simply because K & K make me think of kindergarten


**Evanescent- A Teen Titans Fic**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Bam.

**A/N: **Mrrrr...first TT fic? Probably. Just a little something I'm fiddling with, not sure how many chapters I'm going to have or where it's going to go. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Though, flames are only going to be used to cook me some hotdogs. Om nom nom.

Evanescent: adjective. vanishing; fading away; fleeting. Synonym to mortal.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted, and the five superheroes fell into formation. Today's target, Plasmus. Someone had decided to wake him up again, it seemed. Starfire attacked first, shooting lasers alternately from her left then right hands. The bolts of green light collided with the purple goo, taking off chunks of the massive blob. However, they simply grew back into amorphous arms and legs, aggravating the monster.

Raven came next, adding to Star's green bolts with her own black magic. Her magic surrounded squares of concrete from the sidewalk, ripping them from the ground and flinging them at the monster at warp speed. The concrete left gaping holes in the monsters oozing body...which he promptly filled back in by inhaling deeply.

"Rrr..." Robin growled, seeing that Plasmus would not be taken down easily. He never was. In a flick, he removed three discs from this utility pouch, running at the monster full speed. A few yards away, Robin leapt up, using his momentum to throw the discs at Plasmus, which lodged in his sticky body. The three discs exploded, adding tot he damage already cause by his teammates. But this was all child's play to Plasmus, who easily recovered, shooting icky purple goo back at his assailants. Starfire turned direction and fled, shooting her beams at the oncoming sludge. One passed by her defense and socked her right in the gut, sending her tumbling to the asphalt. Raven engulfed herself in black magic, disappearing into the concrete to avoid the onslaught. A couple shots hit Robin square in the chest, sending him reeling from his leap into the air, back into a dumpster. He collided with a thud, tumbling into the dumpster with the lid closing behind him.

"Hey, watch it, Boogerbrain!" Beast boy called, transforming into a rhino and charging. He lodged his horn into the monster. The rhino snorted, shocked, and wrenched his head, trying to free himself. Plasmus inhaled, sucking the green rhino into its amorphous body. He disappeared from view.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cyborg, charging up his laser arm.

"Let him go!" Starfire yelled, climbing to her feet as her eyes glowed green. Raven appeared from the ground, her black magic dissipating. She blinked.

"Oh, that can't be good. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She charged up her hands, sending bolts of black lightning at the monster.

"Wait! Beast boy's in there." Growled Cyborg. They had to get their friend out of there, but as long as he was inside Plasmus, he was susceptible to whatever attacks the team would inflict on him. Robin, recovered, climbed from the dumpster, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the situation.

"Then let's get him out. Titans, move!" He shouted as a purple plasma arm came shooting down as a fist where they were standing. "Raven, try and locate BB in there.." At the order, Raven stopped moving, closing her eyes and searching mentally within the creature.

"He's there, toward the middle. His heartbeat is uneven." Even in her monotonous tone, it was easy to tell that Raven was worried. Chances were that the longer Beast boy was in there, the longer he was probably going without breathing. They would have to act fast.

Robin pulled another disc from his pouch, this one has the ability to freeze. If they froze the plasma around BB and then shattered it, there was a chance that they could get him out of there. He threw the disc, freezing Plasmus' arm. He swiftly pulled a second and third, freezing his other arm and head, and lastly his torso. Cyborg fired a low intensity shot at the frozen monster, shattering the goo into a million pieces. The Titans flinched, deflecting the debris, and looked as the shrapnel cleared. Laying on the ground, fast asleep was Plasmus in his human form. Not far off was an unconscious Beast boy, returned to human form. Raven drifted over, laying a hand on his forehead, reading his vitals. "He's alive, but not good. We need to get him to the medical ward as soon as possible."

"I'll go. Can you get us back?" Cyborg stepped forward, as he knew how to work the medical equipment best back at the tower. Raven nodded. She engulfed the three of them in her black magic, the darkness morphing into the shape of a bird and jetting off back to the tower.

A moment of silence passed between the two remaining Titans, before Robin broke the silence. "Let's get Plasmus back to jail. As soon as he's back in his tube, the better. Starfire and Robin took care of booking Plasmus, overseeing him being handed to the authorities. The sleeping human, now back in his suspension tube, was raised onto a transport truck and hauled away. They then rushed back to the tower to see to their teammate.

…

"He's stable. Vital signs look...alright." Cyborg stated, observing the information on the computer screen. A series of soft beeps emanated through the tense air. "My guess is he ingested some of Plasmus' goo. In addition of oxygen deprivation."

"Is he going to recover?" Robin asked, his gaze serious from behind his mask. Beast boy lay prone on the ward bed, not moving.

"We can only hope. Until some of the tests come back, all we can do is wait." Cy shook his head, pushing a few buttons on his arm computer. "I have his information linked to my system. I'll be alerted should anything change. Right now I think we all need to get some rest."

"Agreed. Sleep well, beast boy. Have the pleasant dreams." Starfire said sadly, gingerly touching her friend's forehead.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked, noticing the lack of their fifth member.

"I don't know. She left not long after we got back." Cy shrugged. The trio left the ward, the metallic door sliding shut behind them. Robin simply made a 'hm' sound of acknowledgment. He had a vague idea of where the dark bird might be.

Once Cyborg and Starfire retired to their rooms, Robin headed for the roof where, as he had thought, Raven was sitting, watching the sun set. Her face was carefully blank as always, her lips turned into a frown.

"It's kind of cold up here." Robin stated, handing the girl a blanket. She accepted it mutely, setting it across her crossed legs. "Anything on your mind?"

"No." Replied Raven, too quickly. Robin pursed his lips slightly, though did not make any verbal indication that he didn't believe her. His expression said it all. "People come and people go. That is the way of things. We aren't invincible."

Robin frowned. _It must be difficult to have to guard your feelings all the time._

_I have nothing to guard._

_You and I both know that's a lie._

Raven sighed, still aiming her gaze at the dying sun. "..Do you think he will be okay?" She asked, voicing the question they all had on their minds. Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I hope so."


End file.
